Back to the Past
by madeline.baxter
Summary: What happens when the next gen goes back to Harry's 6th year holidays ? Multiple pairings. Slash. FemSlah.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.. set in 2018**

The inhabitants of number 12 Grimuald place were proud to say they where abnormally strange, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything normal or usual, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. S Lupin-Black is the co- owner of a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's, that makes fun Magical items - unbeknownst to the Muggle's. He is a tall, well built, Dark haired man, with the most beautifully striking grey eyes.

Mr. R Lupin-Black is thin and often looked ill, which was due to the painful transformation of Man to Wolf he has to go through once a month. The Lupin-Blacks have two teenage twins, Cassie who and Reg who are 17, both have grey eyes and brown curly hair.

The Lupin-Black's have a large extended family and often the house would be filled with four or five families as opposed to one.

The most common family to visit would have to be the Weasley's, The Weasley's are a large ginger haired, loving family. Mr and Mrs. Weasley had 6 son's and 1 daughter, they now have 10 biological grand children and 11 honorary Grand children who call them Grandma and Grandpa.

Many years ago the Weasley's Fourth oldest son died in a war or sorts, The whole family was devastated, especially his twin brother George.

George had a tough time after his twins death but with the help of his now wife he was able to get through it. George and his wife Angelina now have two children and Co own WWW, Fred the second who is 16 and Roxanne who is 15. Both are tall, tan, and constantly smiling.

Roxanne is a lovely girl who is always willing to help her cousins, Fred on the other hand is a handful, he is often found with James Potter as they plan their latest prank.

James Sirius Potter at 16 is the eldest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. He looks a lot like his mother but with his dads hair and eyes. Despite being the cause of multiple headaches he is a wonderful brother to his siblings, always willing to give advise. After all, he was the first person Albus Severus Potter came out to.

Albus Potter is the nicest 15 year old kid you will ever meet, multiple time people have told him his a carbon copy of his dad. Albus is the middle Potter child an older brother to Lilly Luna Potter. Lilly Potter is the youngest Potter child at 10 years old, she is always on the move and full of energy.

She has green eyes and red hair meaning that she looks a lot like her paternal grandmother. Mr. Potter is head Auror and Mrs. Potter stays at home after retiring from being a pro Quidittch player.

Harry Potter grew up with his best mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley Lavender Weasley nee Brown shortly after Harry married his sister. Since being the youngest boy in the family of seven Ron didn't want his kids to feel like there forgotten, he wanted them to have one or two siblings ONLY.

Lavender didn't want to have a lot of children either because she didn't want to ruin her bikini ready body. So when the Weasley's discovered they where having twins One boy and one girl they where ecstatic. Nine months later Rose and Hugo Weasley where born.

Now at age 15 they are nothing like there parents expected them to be. Rose is very academic and Hugo is obsessed with muggle items (Much to the delight of his Grandpa). Both have bright Red hair and blue eyes, although Rose looks a lot like lavender and Hugo a lot like a Ron. Mr. Weasley is deputy head Auror and Mrs. Weasley writes in the beauty section of the daily prophet.

Percy and Audrey Weasley are the loving parents to there two daughters Molly 16 and Lucy 10. Molly and Lucy look exactly like there mother besides from there auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes which they got from their father. It was a really big surprise when Lucy showed natural talent for care of magical creatures which never interested either of her parents, this please Charlie Weasley who doesn't have any children. Molly on the other hand is quiet and can often be found reading a book.

Percy is the Minister of international affairs at the ministry alongside Audrey who is the Executive Assistant to Kingsley Shackelbolt the current Minister of Magic.

This brings us to the eldest Weasley brother. Bill Weasley was once a happily married man was just starting his family, this was until Fenir Greyback attacked their small cottage. Bills wife died and his son Jack was cursed with lycanthropy. Jack who is Now 17 just finished his last year at Hogwarts alongside six other Lycanthropes. Jack has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, he's a talented seeker.

For the last three years Jack has been dating the beautiful Victoire Delacour daughter of Hermione Delacour nee Granger and her wife Fleur Delcacour. The Delacour's have four children, Victoire 17, Alexander 15, Adeline 13 and Harley 11. Victoire and Ads are known as the beauties of the school and many people would fight for there attention. Victoire is more down to earth then what most people assume her to be, Ad's on the other hand loves dressing up and going shopping, but this doesn't mean she is stupid.

Alexander is the heart throb of Hogwarts albeit he never strings girls along or cheats on them. Harley is the romantic of the family and he swears he is going to marry Cissy Malfoy.

All children have silver-blonde hair and blue eyes due to Veela genes although they have nearly all of Hermione's facial features. Hermione works as the Minister of magical creature control and Fluer works at Gringrotts alongside Bill Weasley.

Harley is best friends with Sirius and Narcissa Malfoy and they are often called the golden trio.

Sirius and Narcissa Malfoy are 11 and lets just say that is lucius saw them he would roll over in his grave. Siri and Cissy as they are more comely known, are loud, rambunctious and boisterous. Unlike there older brother Scorpious 15 who is a model slytherin, but Lucius wouldent be happy with Scorpius either because Scorpious is dating Albus Potter. Yep. Scorpius is out and proud. Mr. Malfoy works at the ministry while his wife Astoria stays at home.

And this leaves us with the last family to be involved in this adventure..

The Snape family consists of Alec Snape 17, Sophia Snape 10, Severus Snape, and Nymphadora Snape. Who saw that coming? Both Alec and Sophia are Metamorghagus's with quick tongues. Alec is a lot like Severus but Sophia is a perfect mixture of them both. Mr. Snape still teachers potions, Mrs. Snape is the school media witch.

 **The next chapter will be up in a few hours**


	2. The affairs of Adeline

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

"James Sirius Potter", screeched Adeline Delcacour as she chased him around 12 Grimuald place, expertly dodging teenagers and parents. "James, give Ads her wand, Adeline don't run", reprimanded Percy Weasley as he walked through the hall ways.

"Okay, here you go", James complied, handing Adeline her wand before bolting off to who knows where.

"Harley! Cissy! Siri!", Adeline shouted at the top of her lungs towards the stairs.

"How can we be of service" Asked Siri sarcastically as he and his friends walked down the stairs.

"I was thinking wether or not I should go explore the attic", Adeline said with a smirk as she looked at there faces.

"Were in", came the voices of Rose, Hugo, Albus and Scorpius as they descended down the stairs.

"So are we", chorused the trio as they looked at me for our next coarse of action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they approached the attic they could hear whispering..

"Dad would kill us", whispered what sounded like Alec

"No, uncle Harry would", argued What sounded like Jack

"You both are idiots", That was defiantly Victoire

We slowly edged towards the door in single file, making sure to watch for spiderwebs.

"Chill guys, whats the worst that could happen" asked Cassie as we can now see inside the attic.

"We could go through time", Stressed her twin Regulus who looked like he might have a panic attack idea at the very thought.

"He's right guys, we should take this to my Mum", Alexander Delacour spoke up.

"Or you can show us what your hiding", added Hugo as we walked into the attic and cornered the older teenagers.

"Shit, James you said no one would come up here" Fred exclaimed as he desperately looked at the others in the attic.

"Is that a time turner", shouted Cissy as she caught a glimpse of the golden object. Before anyone could answer Lucy, Lilly and Sophia ran into the attic panting.

"What are you guys doing here?', asked an exasperated Regulus. "We.. stole..Roxy and..Molly's..Wands", Lucy panted.

Before anything could be done Molly and Roxy came running in, when Lucy and Lilly saw them they ran into James who was holding the time turner making him drop it onto the attic floor.

"SHIT"

was the last thing any of them heard before they felt a tug on their noses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The order of phoenix members where in the middle of a meeting when they heard a pop, thinking they're being attacked they ran towards the sound of the noise.

"Roxy your squashing me"

"James you can not touch your cousin there"

"Lilly are you alright"

"What am I? dragon dung?"

"Course not Al"

"Scor! Sirius won't get off me!"

"For the millionth time Narcissa, I can't. Ask Adeline"

"It is Ad-Ah-leen not Ad-a-line you little-

"Ads, language"

after a lot of cussing and compromising the large group where able to untangle themselves from the floor.

"Who are you", Asked Remus as he pointed his wand at Cassie.

"Thats no way to treat your daughter", taunted Cassie as walked towards the kitchen.

"Dunderhead!, you can't tell people from the past your there bloody child", spat Alec as he grabbed Cassie and pulled her back towards the group.

Unbeknowst to hime his hair went from black to red.

"Alec..Alec..ALEC, Your hair", pointed out Sophia as she looked for her mum.

"Oh.. Shit"

"Language", teased Sophia as she spotted her mum.

"Mum!" She shouted as she ran towards a very confused Nymphadora tonk's.

before she could react to having a child calling her mum Alec quickly intervened."Fia she's not our mum". he said gently as he plucked her off Tonk's.

"But I want Mum" and before anyone could do anything she had started crying, her hair turning blue.

"Please cease at once", snapped Severus Snape who had watched the whole event.

at once the child stopped crying.

"Now can we all move into the kitchen to talk", intervened Albus Dumbeldore.

"Whens the next full moon?", asked Jack as he and the others walked into the kitchen.

"Three days time", Remus said sadly as he and the order sat down.

"Ok, from what I have gathered you are from the future, please state your name and who your parents are." Hermione said seriously as she watched the teenagers drink veritserum.

"What about the little ones?", asked Sirius Black as he looked at Harley, _Sirius_ , Narcissa, Lilly, Sophia and Lucy who where sitting next to there older siblings.

"We can answer for the little ones", _Albus_ answered truthfully.

"Okay, in the order you are in state your name age and parents"

"Rose Weasley, 15, Ron and Lavender Weasley" Spoke a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Hugo Weasley, 15, Ron and Lavender Weasley"

At this Ron looked a bit pale

"James Potter, 16, Harry and Ginny Potter"

"Albus Potter, 15, Harry and Ginny Potter"

"Lilly Potter, 10, Harry and Ginny Potter" The boy from before spoke on her behalf.

Ginny was grinning

"Roxanne Weasley, 15, George and Angelina Weasley"

" _Fred_ Weasley, 16, George and Angelina Weasley"

Fred and George High fived

" _Molly_ Weasley, 16, Percy and Audrey Weasley"

"Lucy Weasley, 10, Percy and Audrey Weasley", Her sister spoke on her behalf

Molly looked hopeful that she may get her son back

"Scorpius Malfoy, 15, Draco and Astoria Malfoy"

" _Sirius_ and Narcissa Malfoy, 11, Draco and Astoria Malfoy", their brother spoke on their behalf.

All of the order members wandered why there would be Malfoy's with their kids

"Jack Weasley, 17, William and Tara Weasley"

Everyone noticed how much he looked like Remus after a full moon, tired and ill.

"Victoire Delacour, 17, Hermione and Fluer Delacour"

"Alexander Delacour, 15, Hermione and Fluer Delacour.

"Adeline Delacour, 13, Hermione and Fluer Delacour.

"Harley Delacour, 11, Hermione and Fleur Delacour"

Fluer and Hermione shared a big smile.

"Cassieopea Lupin-Black, 17, Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black"

"Regulus Lupin-Blakc, 17. Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black"

Sirius and Remus looked very happy

"Alec Snape, 17, Severus and Nymphadora Snape"

"Sophia Snape, 10, Severus and Nymphadora Snape"

Everybody was shocked at this reveal, Snape for his part looked pleased (As pleased as he could be)

"Wow"

0o0o0o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0o0

"So kids, who are you dating?" asked Fred wanting to make the most out of the veritserum.

" _Molly_ ", Blurted Regulus who looked apologetically at _Molly_.

"Well I did not know that", Muttered Lucy

"Scorpius", Said _Albus_ through gritted teeth,

"Well I did not expect that", mused Harry as he looked at his son.

"Cody Wood" blurted Ads

"You are to young to date", Hermione cried!

"Harleys dating Narcissa", Adeline replied trying to save her ass.

"Yeah.. Well.. I saw Adeline making out with a Girl", Harley cried

"Harley, you dick", shouted Ads as she launched for Harley and punched him in the balls.

"Wow, calm down kids", intervened Bill as he lifted Ads of her brother.

Adeline with tears in her eyes ran up towards her room, hoping that there would still be a room there...

"Harley that was uncalled for", Hissed Victoire as she ran after her sister.

0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o-o0-o0o0o-o0-o0o

"Ads" Victoire called as she walked into a small room.

"Vic", she sobbed intone Victoire's shirt.

"Shit ads, I don't know what to do.. to think in 8 moths I'm going to be a Mum", Victoire muttered as she rubbed circles on Ads back.

"Your pregnant", asked Ads, surprised.

"Yeah.. although we only found out after we got engaged"

"Im hungry", Muttered Ads as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0-

"Just imagine Sirius as a Girl and you would have cassie, Hogwarts resident player", Explained Albus as he spoke to the order.

"OY, Albie-Boy What about reggie? you can't just bag on one twin mate", Complained Cassie.

"Okay, Okay well imagine Remus as a teenager.. then add grey eyes. Ta da you've got Reg", Albus spoke sarcastically.

"What about our children", asked Hermione as she snuggled into the couch with Fleur.

"Well, Victoire and Jack are engaged, been together since 1st year, absolutely in love those two. Vic was a Hufflepuff, Alex is a Slytherin, Ads is a ravenclaw and Harley is a Gryffindor." Answered Roxy.

"what about Jack", asked Bill as he looked at the next gen kids.

"Jack was raised just by you, he's a ware wolf, gryffindor", Replied Albus as he saw the sadness in Bills face.

Before any more questions could be asked Ads descended down the stairs with puffy red eyes. Upon seeing his sister Harley profoundly apologised, "Its fine Harley, just a question which girl did you see me snogging?"

"Umm I know her... H something" he muttered deep in thought.

"Hailey, Heartleigh, Helen, Harriet, Hara", she counted on her fingers, oblivious to the wide eye stares in the room.

"Ergh I think it was Hailey", Responded Harley as he shifted around uncomfortably. "Oh, Ok." was all Ads said before walking to the kitchen.

"She's snogged more girls then me" whined Regulus.

"Dude, thats sad", muttered Cassie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Please R &R**


End file.
